dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main protagonist in the animated film Rise of the Guardians, as well as a supernatural being much like the Guardians. But unlike the others he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause. He too is immortal, eternally young, charismatic, smart, and very handsome. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow; he is able to create strong blasts of ice from his magic staff, as well as summoning icy winds out of thin air. Jack can also ask the wind for tasks such as take him home. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his amazing powers, he will become a true guardian. Rise of the Guardians Before Jack Frost became an immortal being who has the over power of ice and snow, Jack was a human boy who had a sister 300 years before the current timeline. Appearance Jack has the appearance of a teenager and is considered good looking. He has silver, snow white hair which are in spikes, but has black eyebrows and striking ice blue eyes. His skin is very pale but has somewhat of a blush to it. Tooth and her mini-fairies are considered to have a crush on him because of his good looks and teeth that "sparkle like freshly fallen snow". He wears a blue hoodie with frost designs and brown pants. He is always barefoot. Before Jack became Jack Frost he wearing a brown cloak a white woolen shirt and brown open vest. He also wore the same brown pants. Personality Normally, Jack Frost is a fun-loving, lighthearted, high-spirited, rebellious, wise-cracking, and mischievous trickster who likes to play games. He is quick to smile and laugh, and is at his happiest when he’s enjoying life, especially with other children. He generally tends to be impulsive and thoughtless about his actions. Because of this, many of his pranks often wind up creating enormous trouble for other people, even to the point of becoming dangerous. Despite his careless behavior though, it is clear that Jack's intentions are benign, and he means no real harm. In truth, his capacity to care for other people, particularly children, is very strong, and he also has a deep sense of what’s right. These traits become more apparent throughout the movie, as Jack goes out of his way to help the other Guardians. In spite of his cheerful and devil-may-care attitude however, this exterior hid a sense of emotional fragility in Jack. Although it’s not obvious at first, hundreds of years of being by himself took a toll on Jack Frost. Since he couldn't be "Seen" by humans, he was virtually alone even in the midst of company. This fact became a primary source of pain and sadness for Jack, to the point where he feared being alone for all of eternity. Worse, he feared never knowing why. This extreme sense of loneliness is mainly the reason for his resentment towards the other Guardians as well as the idea of becoming like them. However, it is for the same reason that Jack’s disregard for their opinion changes to wanting to be liked by them once they began warming up to each other. This longing grows to the point where he begins to fear not being accepted by them. In the film, Pitch Black tormente Jack about these fears, playing on them in an attempt to get Jack to join him. However, Jack refuses the offer, not wanting to be hated by the world. Additionally, once Pitch is defeated and children start believing in him, Jack’s fears are ultimately abated, and he is able to bring Fun to the world in peace. Gallery 561639 430626626991889 1484323469_n.png|"Am I on the Naughty List?" guafil012.jpg|Chris Pine & Jack Frost 599009_425097407544811 339004850 n.jpg|Jack Frost is more than a Myth (character poster 2) JACKFROST.jpg 228338 434977823223436 740123928 n.png|Jack racing with Jamie on the sled Screen shot 2013-03-07 at 5.53.24 PM.png Hr Rise of the Guardians 44.jpg 1363984232 2.png 1363982760 1.png 7687 14.jpg 1363983947 1.png 308273 483757011678850 1712285783 n.jpg|Jack's Center Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-FROST.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-52.jpg 7691 29.jpg Tumblr mgdtm9bt4x1rcpbc7o4 500.jpg 7691 30.jpg Tumblr mkj2cmybEO1rtlb47o1 1280.jpg 7691 27.jpg|Jack cornered by Pitch Rotgclip01duck620.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1557.jpg Q1jVPeg3fI.png Tumblr mj1twqrAby1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mj1toydbGA1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mjwjhsRsAf1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mjwje7c8ob1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr static tumblr mdjeauzusi1rkj9s3o1 500.jpg|Jack in Jamie's Bedroom Tumblr md3meesgbG1raa9i2o1 500.png|Angry Jack Tumblr mcyw9iJwWW1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mcygpa1ihE1raa9i2o1 500.png|North: "Tooth, fingers out of mouth." rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1200.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1220.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1254.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1276.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1392.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1606.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2335.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3368.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4301.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5215.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5532.jpg 0025a9bd.jpeg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-6399.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-6839.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8016.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8168.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8045.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8105.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8813.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10091.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10337.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10409.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10450.jpg|“My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know, because the moon told me so. So if the moon ever tells you something, believe it!” 544512 511824975541644 922139406 n.png|“I've tried everything and no one ever sees me. You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.” 63531 512217838835691 1326579915 n.jpg 420687 522577237799751 464312725 n.png|Pitch: “You don’t have to be alone Jack, I believe in you and I know children will to.” 936911 523783717679103 928672712 n.png|"He sees me!" Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7252.jpg 62734104.jpg 19275032.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Flyers